


Walkies (Teen Wolf One-shot)

by Amon_100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Mother and Daughter, Stiles should stop expecting normal its not gonna happen EVER, married, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amon_100/pseuds/Amon_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Beacon Hills normal stopped being a part of Stiles Stilinski’s life a long long time ago, why he still expected was beyond him. </p>
<p>But regrettably he still did. </p>
<p>He was almost certain Scott and Kira did have these sorts of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkies (Teen Wolf One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Teen Wolf Fandom, so here’s a little one-shot to test the waters. Shouldn hopefully be writing more soon. Got some interesting pieces in the works. Just have to get a few nasty pieces of course work out of the way first. 
> 
> University is fun folks.
> 
> Un Beta’d so all the mistakes are mine,
> 
> Enjoy and drop a review if you liked.

 

Living in Beacon Hills normal stopped being a part of Stiles Stilinski’s life a long long time ago, why he still expected was beyond him.

But regrettably he still did.

So when Malia announced she was taking their three year old for a walk, as he drank his morning coffee. Stiles could be understandably forgiven for thinking that a stroller and diaper bag would be the necessary accessories for the outing.

He certainly didn’t expect a collar and leash.

But here he was watching his wife decked out in her running gear. Stiles love Malia’s running gear, consisting of a delectably short pair of short-shorts with a top to match, there was just so much toned skin on display. He was that understandably distracted by the display, that it took him a few seconds to notice Malia fitting a pink leather collar dotted with stars around an enthusiastic Evie’s neck.

Evelyn, who had at the mere mention of ‘Walkies’ had eagerly shifted in to her second skin, bounded out of her playpen and shucked off her diaper mid leap. The same diaper Stiles had spent a good twenty minutes trying to get on the squirming child earlier that morning, in her rush to get to her mum.

Stiles barely heard Malia’s call of “Bye Stiles” as the door closed behind mother and the eager pup.

Leaving him staring slack jawed as his coffee cooled.

He was almost certain Scott and Kira did have these sorts of problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
